Terciopelo Negro
by Triana Cullen
Summary: Edward POV - ¿LEMMON?-Piel pálida y labios negros, simplemente perfecta a sus ojos. Estar enamorado no es fácil, pero las cosas se complican si eres el popular Edward Cullen y el objeto de tu amor es Bella Swan, la gótica del pueblo.-"...entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Había estado… restregándome con Bella en un cementerio, en la oscuridad del lugar"


**Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la gran Stephanie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y la vuestra.**

* * *

**Terciopelo Negro**

* * *

_Tengo una rosa en mi corazón por ti… _

**Pitchblack – The 69 Eyes**

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto de un tirón y la cerré de un portazo mientras arrojaba mi bolso contra la cama. Este rebotó y cayó al suelo.

Solté un par de maldiciones mientras lo pateaba hasta un rincón de mi habitación.

Había tenido un mal día. ¡Un día asqueroso!

Estaba completa y absolutamente harto del instituto y de la gente que me seguía a todas partes, tratando de llamar mi atención con frases insustanciales y halagos que no merecía. Sabía que cualquier adolescente estaría feliz de ser popular en el instituto y tener gente siempre dispuesta a hacer lo que les pidas, pero yo ya no soportaba la situación un día más.

El grupo que me rodeaba frecuentemente era odioso y superficial. Y aunque en algún momento los consideré mis amigos, todo cambió cuando Isabella Swan llegó al pueblo y comenzaron las burlas contra ella y su estilo de vestir y comportarse.

Ser parte del equipo de béisbol y poseer popularidad por ello no convertía a nadie en una persona con derecho de burlarse o juzgar a los demás. ¡Y mucho menos de _ella_!

Gruñí y me dejé caer de espaldas en la cama mientras buscaba la cajetilla de cigarros en mis bolsillos. Prendí uno y acerqué el cenicero que descansaba en mi mesita de noche dejándolo sobre la cama. Mi madre se quejaría, una vez más, de que mi cuarto y mi cama olían a tabaco, pero en este momento no me importaba.

Le di una calada al cigarrillo y sentí cómo el humo que aspiraba me iba relajando poco a poco.

Bella, como le gustaba que la llamasen, había llegado hacia casi un año al pueblo, y no había pasado inadvertida. Era la hija del jefe de policía Swan, por lo que todos esperaban su llegada. Aunque ese no había sido el motivo de su notoriedad, sino su peculiar forma de ser. Siempre llevaba un par de botas de combate y ropa negra. Faldas y chaquetas con múltiples cremalleras, así como un maquillaje muy dramático, con los labios negros y los ojos muy delineados.

Era hermosa. Una belleza oscura.

Pero también era incomprendida. Tanya, Jessica y su enjambre de chicas, sin una neurona en el cerebro, que sólo las seguían para poder ser capaces de estar en el equipo de porritas, le había molestado desde el primer día y de nada sirvió que mi hermana Alice la tomara bajo su alero, convirtiéndola en su mejor amiga en unas pocas semanas. Ellas siempre estaban ahí para humillarla de una u otra manera.

Esta misma mañana habían tenido un altercado y Bella había acabado en la oficina del director porque ellas le había puesto una zancadilla aprovechándose de lo patosa que es, haciéndola caer. Bella no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, la observé desde mi casillero levantarse y tomar sus cosas con pasmosa lentitud y una vez cerrado este, arremeter contra Tania con violencia. Había corrido hacia ella tratando de separarla de Tania, para que no se metiera en problemas, pero Rosalie, la novia de mi hermano Emmett había sido más rápida y sujetó a Bella, lamentablemente no antes de que el director fuera testigo de la pelea.

Enojado conmigo mismo y mi incapacidad para defenderla, tomé mi laptop y la puse sobre mis rodillas. Una vez encendida busqué algo de música y me puse los audífonos.

Revisé mis notificaciones en Facebook, y comenté algunos estados, antes de teclear el nombre de Isabella y revisar su estado. Estaba enojada, completamente furiosa a decir verdad. Había puesto una letra de canción con lenguaje bastante malsonante y no pude evitar sonreír con pena.

Me gustaría poder estar a su lado y consolarla, pero no nos hablábamos. En los primeros días, cuando Alice se acercó a ella, Tanya le había advertido que no se acercara a mí y por alguna razón ella le hacía caso, incluso cuando Rosalie y Alice le insistían en que era una tontería.

Pasé las manos por mi cabello antes de dirigirme a su blog. Había entrado a todas sus redes sociales la cantidad de veces suficientes como para considerarme un acosador cibernético. Sabía que en el instituto se burlaban de las fotografías que ella sacaba, pero yo no podría hacerlo, pues me gustaba tratar de vislumbrar la forma en la que ella veía la vida desde el lente de su cámara. A veces eran cosas simples. El humo de un cigarrillo saliendo de sus labios, una hoja color café en medio de la nieve, y sobre todo muchas, muchas fotos del pequeño cementerio de Forks.

Eché un vistazo a todas las miniaturas de las fotografías y los títulos de los textos. En el último tiempo había subido bastantes fotos de ella. Al parecer se había obsesionado con par de libros sobre vampiros y se había estado sacando fotos con los labios llenos de sangre o mostrando su cuello, donde lucía la marca de unos colmillos y sangre bañando la herida.

Hice click en la foto más reciente y sonreí. Salía ella con su rostro enigmático y precioso, sostenía un disco entre sus manos. La carátula no me parecía conocida y el grupo mucho menos. Bajé un poco para leer la descripción, pero sólo encontré una frase, que supuse pertenecía a alguna canción.

_Tengo una rosa en mi corazón por ti… _

— Entiendo ese sentimiento — murmuré volviendo a contemplar la fotografía.

A veces me parecía sentir claramente como miles de espinas se clavaban muy hondo en mi pecho cuando ella se sentaba sola en una mesa, o recibía las burlas de nuestros compañeros de clases, justo como aquel día. A veces me gustaría ser más valiente, como mi hermana Alice, quien ahora ostentaba el título de mejor amiga de Bella, y enfrentarme a todo el que la molestase por su excéntrica forma de ser.

Solté un suspiro frustrado.

De verdad me gustaba Bella, pero mi status en el instituto se perdería si me acercaba a ella. Y ella tampoco parecía querer acercarse a mí, por lo que el intento no parecía merecer la pena.

Volví a mirar la fotografía. La mueca sensual de sus labios llenos de sangre y sus ojos mirando a la cámara como una vampira a punto de atacar o seducir.

Esa, definitivamente, sería mi nueva fantasía sexual para agregar a la lista.

.

.

.

Estacioné mi volvo en la plaza de siempre. Bella estaba sentada en el capó de su auto leyendo un libro, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta. Ese día llevaba unos pantalones con cadenas, una chaqueta negra con gris y obviamente sus botas habituales. Parecía deprimida, o por lo menos mucho más ausente que otros días.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas ir hasta ella y tratar de reconfortarla…

— A veces eres muy tonto — susurró Alice a mi lado.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué cuestionas mi capacidad mental? — le pregunté algo sorprendido.

— Te gusta Bella y no eres capaz de hablar con ella o defenderla cuando los demás la molestan ¿De qué te sirve ser tan popular si no puedes tener a la chica que quieres?

— No me gusta Bella — rebatí.

— No le puedes mentir a tu melliza y pretender que te crea, hermanito.

.

.

.

Las palabras de Alice aquella mañana me tuvieron todo el día taciturno. Apenas presté atención a las clases, y de algún modo terminé en la fila para comprar el almuerzo sin siquiera pensar. Estaba tomando una Coca—Cola, cuando un tumulto llamó mi atención.

—¡Estúpida, gótica de mierda! ¡Mira lo que acabas de hacer! — esa era la voz de Jessica.

–Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, estaba distraída — su voz estaba genuinamente afectada.

–¡Mira por donde andas!

Pagué rápidamente y me acerqué a lugar. Bella estaba frente a Jessica, cuyo uniforme de porrista estaba manchado en la parte delantera. Miré a Bella quien tenía un pequeño corte en la ceja después de la pelea del día anterior, y una marca amarillenta en el labio.

–Te dije que lo sentía.

–¡Todo por estar mirando esa mierda de cuaderno! — Jessica se abalanzó sobre Bella y le quitó el cuaderno de las manos. — ¿Qué tienes aquí? ¿hechizos y pociones para quitarnos nuestros chicos?

–¡Devuélvemelo!

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida? Tienes que aprender que estás por debajo de la cadena alimenticia.

–¡Devuélvemelo ahora, perra!

–¿Qué me has dicho?

–¡Devuélveselo, Jessica! — dije sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por el tono frío en mi voz.

–Edward, mira cómo dejó mi uniforme — hizo un puchero.

–¿No sabes lavar acaso, estúpida? — rebatió Bella. Me puse delante de ella, antes de que Jessica la alcanzara—. Quítate, Cullen. No necesito tu ayuda.

Me di la vuelta para mirarla con incredulidad. Era la primera vez que la defendía y ella me lo agradecía así. Los ojos cafés me sostuvieron la mirada y pronto la rabia se convirtió en comprensión por mi parte. No le gustaba sentirse débil, y enfrentarme a mí también parecía ser su salida para no quedar como una cobarde que necesita ayuda.

–Yo creo que sí necesitas ayuda.

Ella no contestó, se dio la vuelta y se fue del lugar. Jessica también se escabulló con el cuaderno en sus manos. Me quedé en medio, antes de decidirme a seguir a Bella. Pude ver a lo lejos como Alice me hacia un gesto con los pulgares aprobando mi comportamiento.

Busqué a Bella en los pasillos, pero no la encontré. Salí al estacionamiento, ya sin esperanzas, pensando que estaba encerrada en los baños, cuando la vi. Estaba sentada en unas bancas alejadas de todo. Se había puesto los audífonos y bebía de un botellín de limonada.

Me senté a su lado sin decir palabras, pues no sabía muy bien qué decir. Ella hizo las cosas más fáciles rompiendo el denso silencio.

— Si has venido a burlarte, Cullen, te advierto que no tendré problemas con la idea de matarte y usar tu sangre para uno de mis ritos satánicos — me espetó de forma sarcástica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con algo de violencia.

— Vaya ¿y a quién invocarás? — le seguí el juego. Estaba más nervioso de lo que había estado nunca en frente de una chica.

— La idea es invocar al mismísimo Satán, pero con tu sangre, probablemente aparecerá alguna vampira o una diabla muy puta — hizo una pausa evaluándome con la mirada. — Vale, estás a salvo, tu sangre no me sirve para los ritos que necesito hacer.

La miré un segundo antes de estallar en carcajadas. Ella se rió también, aunque había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas aún. Mi risa se transformó en una mueca cuando vi esto y me acerqué algo vacilante hacia ella para limpiar sus lágrimas. Era la primera vez que la tocaba y su piel me pareció muy suave, como el terciopelo.

— ¿A qué has venido? — preguntó apartando mi mano de su cara. Sus dedos apretaron los míos un segundo antes de retirar la mano bruscamente.

— Quería saber si estabas bien, esta vez se han pasado de la raya. Jessica no debió quitarte tu cuaderno.

— Nunca antes pareció incomodarte que tus amiguitos me molestaran — observó.

— Siempre me ha molestado, Bella — contesté sinceramente. — No creo que merezcas que se estén metiendo contigo todo el tiempo, y bueno, además eres la mejor amiga de mi hermana y debía asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

— Estoy bien — se encogió de hombros.

— No, no lo estás — levanté su rostro y estudié sus facciones.

— Sólo me gustaría poder recuperar mis dibujos — hizo una mueca y un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos—. Además… ayer no me fue bien con lo de la pelea. Estoy castigada de por vida.

— Bueno, vele el lado positivo, Forks no es tan entretenido. No te pierdes de mucho.

— Cierto.

.

.

.

Hay experiencias, momentos que unen tu vida de forma definitiva con otras personas. La primera vez que hablé con Bella, el hilo se unió y ninguno de los dos fuimos capaces de romperlo.

Que Edward Cullen ahora fuera amigo de la Friki del pueblo fue noticia durante semanas, pero por primera vez en mi vida no me importaba lo que dijesen de mí. Tampoco me importaban los comentarios maliciosos que me decían en los pasillos, como que Bella me había hechizado con sus poderes_demoniacos _y por esa razón no me separaba de ella.

Rodé los ojos y me apresuré por el pasillo. Tenía que ir por Bella a su salón, pues luego iría a mi casa. Me sentía ansioso por eso, pero cuando vi a Jessica estar conversando con Tanya frente a su casillero, paré en seco. Bella podía esperar un poco, si podía conseguir sus dibujos de vuelta.

–Hola, chicas — susurré cerca de sus oídos.

–¡Edward! Creí que ya nos habías olvidado.

–Jamás — sonreí lo más ampliamente que pude.

–Ahora andas con Bella, siempre — me acusó Tanya con el cejo fruncido.

–¿Crees que lo hago por gusto? Esa rarita tiene que aprender lo que es estar muy por debajo de nosotros — dije en tono confidencial.

–¿Qué planeas hacer?

–No lo sé, quizás pueda hacerle creer que soy su amigo y luego hacerle ver su verdadero lugar…

–Eres malo — Jessica golpeó mi hombro juguetonamente.

–Por cierto, ¿tienes aún ese cuaderno que le quitaste? Podría necesitarlo, ya sabes, para ganarme su confianza.

Jessica abrió su casillero rápidamente y me lo entregó.

– Tiene puras mierdas. Canciones raras y dibujos. Aunque no lo revisé completo, es tan deprimente — hizo un puchero y sonreí sarcásticamente.

–Gracias, Bella lo apreciará.

Me miraron desconcertadas antes de que yo saliera corriendo.

.

.

.

— Así que este es el cuarto de Edward Cullen — dijo Bella mientras recorría con la mirada cada rincón. — ¡Mira cuantos CDs tienes! — corrió hasta ellos y comenzó a observar los títulos. — ¿Desde cuando eres aficionado a la música gótica? — se rió mientras examinaba la carátula de un disco terriblemente familiar.

Había comprado por Internet el mismo CD que ella sostenía en la fotografía que había visto en su _Flickr_.

— Creo que debo confesar algo.

— ¡Uy! Secretos de Edward Cullen ¿Sabes que Tanya pagaría una fortuna por saber los sucios secretos que guardas? — bromeó mientras se dirigía al equipo de música y ponía el CD que había estado examinando. La observé en silencio, sobrecogido por lo preciosa que se veía con su habitual maquillaje negro y el vestido de terciopelo y encaje que llevaba puesto. Las botas militares contrastaban con la elegancia de su atuendo, pero me gustaba como se veía.

— No es la gran cosa — me encogí de hombros tratando de permanecer tranquilo.

— ¿Y por eso sudas?

–Vale, he estado fisgoneando en tu Facebook y Blog. Lo compré porque quería saber qué escuchabas.

–Podrías haberlo bajado de internet.

–Me gusta tenerlos, ya sabes. En eso soy un poco chapado a la antigua.

–Vale, no era un secreto tan terrible. Creí que escondías un secreto peor, como que eres un vampiro, por ejemplo.

–Qué imaginación la tuya, ¿no?

–¡No te burles! — me golpeó el hombre con el puño cerrado.

–Por cierto, tengo algo más que decirte o mejor dicho, darte. — Fui hasta mi mochila y saqué su cuaderno de dibujos y se lo entregué.

— ¡Oh, Edward! — se lanzó a mis brazos y me apretó fuertemente. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y acaricié su suave pelo—. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste de vuelta?

Se apartó de mí y miró la libreta como si fuera un tesoro de inigualable valor.

— Les dije que estaba juntándome contigo para luego dejarte en tu lugar, como una mala broma —. Ella me observó seria—. Es mentira, por supuesto. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Bella.

–Más te vale — volvió a abrazarme y decirme gracias antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y separarse—. ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo? Nunca le he mostrado a nadie mis dibujos.

.

.

.

_ Los labios de Bella se deslizaron por mi cuello, y su lengua siguió un sinuoso camino hasta mi pecho. _

_Estaba sobre mi cuerpo, vistiendo solamente lencería diminuta y trasparente de color negro. Sus pezones vislumbraban entre el bordado y su dulce centro brillaba por los jugos que mojaban sus sugestivas braguitas. _

_Acaricié sus piernas y llevé mis labios a sus pechos. Ella gimió en mi oído. _

_Eso me volvió loco y no pude pensar en nada más que en deshacernos de la ropa que sobraba y hacerle el amor con furia. Ella despertaba mis más bajos instintos. _

–_Tranquilo — suspiró en mi frente y se frotó contra mí.— Pronto tendrás lo que quieres. _

_Sus dedos ágilmente me quitaron los bóxer, la única prenda que me separaba de su piel y acarició mi miembro con sus dedos suaves. La presión no era suficiente, por lo que llevé mi mano a la suya para guiarla. Ella se dejó hacer, gimiendo conmigo. _

_Estaba a punto de venirme cuando un sonido me distrajo..._

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en mi habitación, con una erección matutina y la mente llena de imágenes lujuriosas.

Esta pequeña gótica, que se había convertido en mi obsesión, estaba convirtiéndome en un pervertido.

Maldiciendo a mi mente calenturienta, eché las tapas hacia atrás y me levanté dispuesto a darme una ducha fría.

.

.

.

Mirar a la cara a Bella y tratar de no pensar en mi sueño de aquella mañana había sido una tarea casi imposible de lograr.

Había estado tan distraído que cuando ella había dicho que fuéramos al cementerio al atardecer simplemente había asentido sin pensar. Por supuesto, luego no había podido echarme para atrás.

Pasear por el cementerio, jamás se me había ocurrido, mucho menos a la hora del crepúsculo. Me había dicho que era su hora favorita del día, la muerte del día, el regreso paulatino de la oscuridad que tanto amaba.

La seguí por cada angosto pasillo mirándola a ella mientras fotografiaba pequeñas esculturas, flores secas y de vez en cuando me tomaba una fotografía a mí o a ella misma.

Poco a poco, mientras conversábamos y ella me iba mostrando su mundo, aquel mundo que parecía tan lejano, oscuro y lleno de fantasías sobrenaturales fui tomándole el gusto al lugar. Pude llegar a apreciar la belleza del lugar.

— Nunca pensé que un cementerio pudiese ser un paseo así de…

— ¿De qué? — susurró tomando la cámara de fotos y fotografiando las nubes. — ¿Te quedas sin palabras, Cullen?

— Algo así… — admití. — Siempre vi los cementerios como lugares tristes, donde la gente llora la perdida de la gente que ama, jamás me paré a pensar que hay más que muertos aquí.

— ¡Hay mucho más que muertos! — exclamó volviéndose hacia mí y bajando la cámara. — Hay leyendas y misterios. Hay cultura en cada estatua, en cada mausoleo que ves a tu alrededor. Hay un historia no contada en cada lugar, en cada epitafio que lees, en cada flor que ves adornando una tumba.

Estaba tan entusiasmada hablando que tropezó con una roca. La alcancé a afirmar en el último segundo, tirando de su cuerpo contra mí.

–¿Estás bien? — pregunté.

–Sí, sabes que soy torpe y está oscuro — susurró muy cerca de mi rostro. Me acerqué ligeramente a ella. Mis ojos se desviaron a sus labios pintados de negro.

Como si fuera un sueño, sostuve su rostro en mis manos, acariciando la suavidad aterciopelada de la piel de sus mejillas. Todo estaba muy oscuro, sólo la luz de la luna nos iluminaba, y eso era suficiente para saber que no podía vivir un segundo más sin besarla.

— ¿Puedo besarte, Bella? — susurré sintiendo como mi aliento chocaba contra su rostro.

— Quedarás lleno de labial negro — murmuró ella mientras me aproximaba a sus labios lentamente.

— No me importa — sentencié venciendo unos milímetros más de distancia entre nosotros.

El primer toque de sus labios contra los míos se sintió glorioso. Podía sentir algo del sabor de su lápiz labial, pero por sobre ese sabor había un regusto dulce en sus labios mientras estos se probaban tentativamente.

Nos besamos de forma vacilante, explorando nuestros labios y nuestras reacciones, saboreando el momento antes de dejar que la pasión se apoderara del momento. Bajé una mano por su cuello, pasando por su espalda, hasta detenerme en su cintura, la cual envolví firmemente.

Capturé sus labios una y otra vez entre los míos y filtré mi lengua lentamente entre sus labios, dejando que ella hiciese lo mismo para poder unirlas en un baile sensual

Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos con las frentes recargadas una sobre la otra. La oí soltar un suspiro y abrí los ojos para verla a ella hacer lo mismo. Ella me miró unos segundos antes de reír y con la manga de su camiseta negra limpiar los restos de labial negro que habían manchado mis labios durante el beso.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados sin decir una palabras hasta que sentimientos un ruido de pasos.

Ambos nos tensamos de forma inmediata y miramos hacia el lugar de donde provenían los pasos. Una luz alumbraba cada vez con más intensidad el pasillo que se unía con el pasillo en el cual estábamos.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Es el guardia! — me miró con el miedo pintándose en sus facciones.

— ¡Vamos! — le tomé la mano y tiré de ella.

Corrimos con toda la rapidez que podíamos, aunque Bella era mucho más lenta y torpe que yo, por lo que tenía que tirar de su mano constantemente. No miramos atrás en ningún momento, hasta que entramos en un mausoleo y nos escondimos allí. Cerré las puertas de metal tratando de no hacer ruido mientras Bella tiraba de mi mano para hacerme retroceder hasta las sombras.

— Ven, conozco este mausoleo — me susurró caminando sin hacer ruido.

La seguí a través de la semioscuridad, hasta quedar completamente escondidos detrás de un catafalco con la forma de un ángel que custodiaba dos tumbas de elegante mármol. Bella me hizo retroceder hasta la pared, justo detrás de la figura del ángel y luego se puso ella delante de mí, quedando ambos completamente pegados el uno al otro en aquel pequeño hueco que nos escondía por completo de la vista si alguien decidiera entrar a revisar el mausoleo.

Tragué en seco.

Su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al mío y la cercanía estaba causando estragos en mí. Podía sentir como me iba excitando poco a poco.

Estuvimos varios minutos así, en un tenso silencio. Bella no se movía ni yo tampoco, pero tenerla así de cerca, después de la cantidad de veces que había soñado con tenerla en una situación intima, con su cuerpo presionando el mío, era una placentera tortura.

La deseaba tanto. Mi cuerpo la deseaba y la evidencia de ese deseo estaba empezando a crecer en mis pantalones.

Me removí incomodo y ella se tensó un poco.

— No creo que vuelva por aquí — suspiró echando hacia atrás y presionando su trasero contra mí entrepierna. La oí jadear al _sentirme…_

No contesté. No confiaba en mi voz en este momento.

— Deberíamos… salir de aquí… — susurró indecisa. Asomó su cabeza sutilmente, lo que me hizo gruñir, pues su trasero se frotó, una vez más, contra mi endurecida entrepierna.

_— _No te muevas — le dije en voz baja, sintiéndome avergonzado de estar así de excitado y a la vez deseoso de que ella estuviera igual de excitada por la cercanía de nuestros así, tomé sus caderas, mas no le permití moverse. Ella jadeó y luego de unos segundos de indecisión movió su cuerpo de tal forma que su trasero se presionó con una sutil sensualidad contra mí.

Tomé eso como una iniciativa para algo más, por lo que presioné mi erección contra su trasero recibiendo como respuesta un jadeo de su parte. Ambos nos quedamos quietos, el peligro de ser descubiertos en aquel pequeño pasillo prohibido aún persistía.

Pasó un minuto completo, o al menos eso me pareció a mí, antes de que Bella reaccionara a mi toque nuevamente. Cada segundo de los que ella permaneció quieta me maldije internamente por mi osadía, hasta que ella se volvió a apoyarse hacia atrás y moverse suavemente contra mí, pero de forma constante.

Mis manos sostuvieron sus caderas para guiarlas mientras me movía suavemente contra ella. Mis pulgares se deslizaron ligeramente hacia arriba, colándose por debajo de su blusa y corsé para acariciar la suave piel de mi cintura. Al no poder seguir hacia arriba, debido al apretado corsé, seguí otro camino, hundiendo mis manos dentro de sus pantalones, dibujando círculos sobre sus bragas, que por su textura parecían de encaje.

Ella se estremeció ante mi toque, y cuando quité las manos de sus pantalones, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a soltar los lazos del corsé. La ayudé rápidamente, hasta dejar la prenda olvidada en el suelo de tierra. Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos antes de que mis labios volvieran a los suyos y mis manos se deslizaran desde su cintura a sus nalgas, las cuales apreté suavemente, causando que ella gimiera en mitad del beso.

Caminamos hacia atrás, hasta dar con una superficie lisa y dura. Me senté sin importarme qué era y puse a Bella en mi regazo. Sus piernas estaban a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, lo que dejaba su centro justo sobre mi miembro. Ella se movió ansiosa sobre mí, logrando golpear su clítoris, lo que la hizo dar un respingo.

_—_Edward — gimió entre jadeos.

–Shhh...— susurré preocupado de que nos descubrieran, pero sin dejar de moverme y de besar su cuello por todo el borde de su blusa.

Seguí las líneas de su rostro hasta su oreja, la cual mordí y apreté entre mis entretuve en ello y paré mis movimientos, logrando que ella suspirara frustrada, pero pronto eso cambio, cuando colé mi mano entre sus piernas y moví en círculos mis dedos. Ella se arqueó de forma involuntaria, y yo retiré mis dedos para sostener su rostro entre mis manos y volver a besarla.

- Eres tan hermosa, te sientes tan bien —gruñí contra sus labios y embestí contra ella.

Ese fue el punto detonante. Ella llevó sus manos a los botones de su blusa y los desabrochó con su mirada pegada a la mía. Tomó mis manos y las llevó a sus pechos. Por un segundo dudé, pero lo suave que se sentía su piel desnuda contra mis manos me instó a continuar. Bajé las copas del sostén, dejando sus pechos libres…

Casi me corro con sólo mirarla. ¡Era hermosa! Toda piel blanca y rosada…

Llevé mis labios a sus pechos y mis manos a sus nalgas, instándola a moverse.

No me decepcionó. Se movió con ímpetu sobre mí, llevándonos a ambos a la locura. La empujé sobre mi erección y ella respondió con pasión a cada movimiento, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más desesperado.

Pero todavía no era suficiente.

Podía sentir mi erección pulsar dolorosamente contra las dos capas de ropa. Y también podía sentir el calor de su inmitidad, la humedad que había sentido contra mis dedos… el sólo pensar en su humedad y en lo delicioso que sería sentirla alrededor de mi miembro me estaba llevando al límite.

Y ella no ayudó a mi autocontrol perdido cuando deslizó sus manos dentro de mi camisa y acarició mi espalda con sus manos heladas y suaves. Sus dedos jugaron con los músculos de mi estómago y se deslizaron lentamente por mi columna vertebral. Gemí roncamente contra su pecho, antes de tironear el pezón con cuidado, arrancándole sonidos de lo más eróticos.

La noche se hizo más oscura y apenas éramos capaces de vernos los rostros en la penumbra, pero nos podíamos sentir y eso aumentó el placer.

Nuestros movimientos se volvieron erráticos y pronto la sentí estremecerse y arquearse. Un gemido sensual abandonó sus labios y fue todo lo que necesité para llegar al clímax también. Mi sangre corría caliente como lava a través de cada vena... y pude sentir mientras eyaculaba, cómo Bella colapsaba contra mi hombro.

Nos quedamos varios minutos así, con las respiraciones agitadas, cada uno en los brazos del otro, con mis manos en su trasero, y las manos de ella en mi espalda. Esto era el paraíso…

Hasta que caí en la cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho…

¡Mierda! ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Gruñí de frustración. Me había comportado como el adolescente que era. Acabando en mis pantalones antes de que lo bueno viniera.

Pero también caí en la cuenta de lo que realmente acababa de suceder. Había estado_… restregándome_ con Bella en un cementerio, en la oscuridad del lugar.

Cerré los ojos avergonzando por mi actitud. Realmente Bella Swan era mi perdición en el más literal de los sentidos.

Podía sentir el aliento agitado de Bella contra mi cuello y sus manos algo lánguidas abrazando mi cintura, acariciando mi piel sin la barrera de la ropa. El calor de sus dedos se extendía por mi piel.

Estaba tratando de poner en orden mis ideas, cuando ella comenzó a besar mi cuello y acariciar mi espalda nuevamente.

Me separé un poco y la miré a la escasa luz. Estaba roja como un tomate por lo que podía apreciar, y jadeante por su orgasmo. Era una visión, los pechos al aire y la ropa mal puesta, pero lo que me dejó paralizado es que ella no parecía tímida ni avergonzada, sino decidida…

— ¿Bella?

— Calla — me besó en los labios al tiempo que se sacaba la blusa. Mis manos estaban en su cintura, y no podía evitar responder a sus caricias, pero algo no encajaba. Se separó un poco, para llevar las manos al broche delantero de su sujetador, y sólo atiné a sostener sus dedos entre los míos para impedírselo.

— ¿Podrías intentar dejar de quitarte la ropa? — susurré contra su oído.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? — musitó jadeando y con tono confundido. Contuve un gemido.

_¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Volverme loco? _

— Esta noche no. No ahora. No aquí. — sostuve sus caderas con fuerza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

— Por favor, Edward… — me pidió. — Es la única oportunidad que tengo de estar contigo…

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — pregunté con voz algo ruda. No entendía su actitud ni sus palabras.

— Vamos, Edward sé perfectamente que no tengo más oportunidad contigo y también sé que puedes ser muy mujeriego. Sólo esta noche, no hay gente viva aquí que pueda vernos.

— Bella, no lo haré.

— ¿Tan poco deseable te parezco? — había tristeza más que decepción en su voz.

—Eres completamente lo opuesto a lo indeseable — acaricié su cabello con suavidad—. Eres hermosa y te deseo tanto… Pero no voy a dejar que la primera vez que estemos juntos sea en un cementerio, donde sí hay alguien vivo y nos puede pillar.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Me gustas, Bella. Mucho. Me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi y no me conformaré con un polvo contigo. Quiero tenerte en todas las posiciones, y besar cada parte de tu cuerpo. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mía.

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

—¿Bella? ¿Fue demasiado? No todo es sexo, si es lo que crees.

—No me importa si todo es sexo con tal de que me sigas queriendo. Además, puedo ser muy pervertida —sonrió ligeramente y de forma traviesa se acercó a mi oído—. No tienes idea de las cosas que una gótica ve en internet.

—¿Eso significa que serás mi novia?

—¿Tengo opción?

–No.

Suavemente la ayudé a vestirse, y pronto ambos estábamos de, y de la mano.

–No puedo creer lo que hicimos, en un cementerio ¡Somos unos pervertidos!

–Realmente me gusta lo que me haces hacer — murmuré—. Pero ahora necesito ir a mi casa y cambiarme de ropa, quizás tomar una ducha.

–Ser hombre apesta a veces, no — susurró enviando una elocuente mirada a mi entrepierna.

–Sí, a veces — le contesté tirando de ella hacia la salida. Una vez afuera, sostuve su cintura y la pegué a mi pecho—. Te quiero, Bella.

–Y yo a ti — me respondió antes de ponerse de puntillas y besarme.

El momento hubiera sido perfecto si una luz en nuestro rostro no nos hubiera interrumpido.

–¿Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes dos? — nos espetó una voz enfurecida.

–¡Mierda! ¡El cuidador! — Bella escondió el rostro en mi cuello avergonzada.

– Al menos no nos encontró cinco minutos antes — susurré haciéndola reír.

* * *

**No voy a entrar en detalles con el asunto "Goticismo". Sólo he de decir que me siento parte de esa cultura en particular, y que en el Fics he caricaturizado la esencia de esta sólo porque quería una historia liviana y entretenida, obviamente sin el fin de ridiculizar u ofender a nadie.**

* * *

**Razones de mi ausencia en Fanfiction, así como algunos cambios, todo en mi perfil. Mi Facebook (pueden buscarme por Triana Cullen) y Twitter, también en mi perfil. **

**También si lo desean y les gusta American Horror Story (y la pareja Tate/Viole), publiqué un Fics llamado "Tributo" ¡No se arrepentirán de leerlo! :)**

**¡Realmente espero que les haya gustado este OS! **

**¿Review's? **


End file.
